infinitecrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Other Names: Homo Sapiens, Homonid, Microns/Micronians, Horime, The Iron Tribe, Lilim the 18th Angel, Daikini, Basik, Vivitare, Gedri, Saps, Terraneans, Humaniti, Mon-Keigh, Umies, Humes, Clavats, Beorc, Mitra, Decaians, Normans, Moretens, Shemlen, Shisno. Origin, Debut: Reality, 200,000 years ago. Homeland: Various, Earth native. Biology Physiology Humans are a race related to Earth primates with hair mostly in abundance on their scalp and brow and have skin tones of varying shades of browns. Of all races, the anatomy of human varies possibly the greatest amount of variations in appearance amongst individuals. Their sizes cover a broad range, from diminutive to gigantic, but a height between 5-6 feet is the most common among them. Their complexion also varies quite a bit, from uniform pigmentation to freckles to moles and other variations. Human hair and eye color also varies quite a bit, encompassing a wide variety of colorations but with dark brown being the dominate trait. These variations are the most common, but more unique ones do exist. Diet Humans are omnivorous and are able to eat a wide variety of earth meats and produce. Their stomaches have been proven to be able to digest chemical compounds found to be poisonous to other lifeforms such as those found in chocolate with little to no ill effects despite being fatal if consumed by canines, felines, and equine, and are one of the few lifeforms able to digest lactose throughout their entire life. A Humans is able to survive 2-8 Weeks depending on their fat reserves but this is limited to 3-4 days without drinking water. Life Humans reproduce sexually with offspring being born live after 9 months of development. However, due to the anatomy of the human body, childbirth is most dangerous for humans than most other Races. At a young age, Humans are completely helpless, depending on their caretakers for survival until they are able to fend for and care for themselves. After reaching a certain age, Humans go through puberty in preparation for sexual maturity when they are fully capable of reproduction. In old age, the human body usually become fraile with bones and muscle tissue beginning to wear down from stress, wrinkles form from a lack of subcutaneous fat, hair turnes white due to a lack pigmentation and falls out in some cases, and dulled senses and loss of memory on account of the gradual loss of nervous cells. The Life Span of a human can vary quite a bit ranging from 50 years with poor health habits to a few centuries in some cases, but the average is currently 75-80 years. General Disposition Humans are a proud race; citing themselves as a chosen race that it is superior than other races and species, that they were made in the image of their gods, and that their ideologies are the only ones that should be followed. However, they are not to proud to beg and even plead for their lives when in danger and will often backstab the very person who just spared their lives. They also tend to be quite power hungry and greedy and are perfectly willing to use anything and anyone to their advantage in addition to showing varying levels of Xenophobia where they show no remorse for killing and slaughtering as long as they don't consider their victim human or no longer human. Despite these flaws, humans are capable of virturous behavior and thoughts and they also possess an unbreakable resolve and an unfaultering determination that wills them to overcome their weaknesses. It is believed that the human spirit alone is what allowed humanity to not only survive despite all the odds against them, but become the most dominant race on Earth. Abilities Most humans have little to no special abilities they can use but some of them do display some unique skills and all humans have the same potential for the following abilities, but doesn't neccessarily mean they all can use them. Spiral Energy, the power of evolution itself, is potential the strongest in a human body due to the combination of the human genome and the common human spirit. It allows lifeforms to potentially become stronger throughout the generations as well as connects all life throughout the universes. Humans alone hold the potential to utilize Spiral Energy to its fullest at the risk of causing the universe to collaspe into a black hole refered to as the "Spiral Nemesis Theory", thus, humans have adapted to reserve Spiral Energy for desperation uses only. Certain individuals are also able to develop abilities that most humans are not able to use due to recessive traits found within the human gene pool. Humans may lack the physical and/or mental prowess common in other races but tend to have much more stamina than them, which can be an advantage in certain events. Humans can identify more poisonous substances through taste and smell than any other race as well due to originating as hunter-gatherers. Humans are able to adapt to the enviroments the live in faster than any other race, within a broad range of terrains and climates. Humans are also quite acrobatic and flexible without sacrificing mass. Humans are also have the ability to spontaneously adapt the abilities and traits of other Races through direct contact, such as biting, however such a process is extremely risky with a high chance of the human dying as a result or living an going insane from the sudden change. Society & Culture Due to the wide diversity of humans across Earth, their culture tends to vary from region to region, some appearing to be complete opposites with everything between. One thing shared by humans of most cultures is that refering to them as "Apes" is considered an insult and in some cases a derogatory term. Power & Threat level It should be noted that humans are used as the basis of one of the ranking levels due to their common power/threat ranking of D, though at a young age they are E ranked. However, humans are able to transcend their usual power rankings through a combination of spirit, hardwork, and occasionally good genes. Through becoming proficient in combat, a human can reach a power ranking of C; by training even further and/or awaken and mastering certain genes, a human can reach a power ranking of B; and through sheer will power and force, a human can reach a power of A. Humans are capable reaching S and even X power rankings, but such people are rare and even then, such power comes with drastic cost for one does not merely obtain the power of the gods without a price. Interspecies Relations Humans usually tend to think of themselves superior to other Races and Species and tend express it by subjugating them and treating them as pets or even slaves where they are not treated equally like humans. Despite this, Humans are able to form bonds with other Races and Species. Humans also have the unique trait to interbreed with other races and produce hybrids, though these hybrid are often treated like freaks of nature and abominations. List of Characters of this Race Trivia *Human have the more variation within their race than any other race on or off Earth. *Human are the only race to be able to produce individuals within all Power Rankings.